Christmas Memories
by Karatek
Summary: Well, this is my Christmas story. It takes place after 19 Years Later, just at Christmas time. Harry is remembering his Christmases at Hogwarts. Please read!
1. SSPS through CoS

Christmas Memories

Summary: Cute, short little fluff about Harry remembering his Hogwarts Christmases. Might end up in a remembrance of the people who died… I know, not very cheerful, but I'm new at this. Please read!

****AN: The italicized is the past. I recommend turning on Christmas music just to be more… festive, I guess. I probably would have put this up earlier, but the stupid laptop deleted the Word Document, so I had to retype it. Every day, after I got home from school, I sat down at my desk with Christmas music on. I hope you like it, it's not my best work, but I just wanted to do something…Christmassy. ****

Chapter 1: Philosopher's Stone through Chamber of Secrets

Harry looked down at his children with a smile on his face, one arm around Ginny's shoulders. James, Albus, and Lily were opening Christmas presents by the fire. James and Albus were back at home for Christmas holidays, and Harry couldn't be happier. He thought back to his childhood Christmas….

_Christmas was almost there. It had snowed several feet. The Weasley twins threw snowballs at Quirrel's turban. Hagrid carried several Christmas trees into the Great Hall. Harry played wizard chess with Ron in the common room by the fire, while it snowed more outside. He opened presents of silvery cloaks, candy, and sweaters, with Ron by his side. Gred and Forge joined them later._

Harry sighed contentedly. His first Christmas at Hogwarts had been like a dream. His second year had been a bit more eventful….

_Hermione stayed that year, too. Ron had gotten Harry _Flying with the Cannons_ to try and get him to choose the Cannons as his Quidditch team. Another sweater arrived, along with a plum cake. And, well, the Dursleys sent him a toothpick, but he tried not of think about them. And, of course, the whole Polyjuice Potion incident was funny. _

Harry chuckled softly, remembering Hermione with whiskers and a tail.

"Oh, Harry, could you get the mail? I've got to make sure James doesn't break anything on his new Light 2000," Ginny asked Harry. The Light 2000 was the newest broom out.

"Sure," Harry replied.

When he reached for the mail on the floor across the house, he noticed a muggle Christmas card. Wondering who this could possibly be from, Harry turned it over, and was surprised to see Dudley and his family. Underneath the photo, a message was typed:

Merry Christmas Harry!  
>I hope you get this. We haven't been in contact much, but I hope we can make up. Again, I never really hated you.<p>

Harry smiled at his cousin's thoughtfulness. He should have sent Dudley a present, but he was sure that Dudley would understand. Deciding to reply tomorrow, as to let his new owl, Ignotus, have a day off, Harry went back to the sitting room, thinking of his third year Christmas….


	2. PoA through GoF

Christmas Memories 

**AN: When I first did this, I forgot to add time between GoF and OotP, so… I'm just winging it.**

Chapter 2: Prisoner of Azkaban through Goblet of Fire

Last chapter:  
>Harry went back to the sitting room, thinking of his third year Christmas….<p>

_Sitting in the common room by the fire, Crookshanks on his lap was relaxing. That year, he got a scarlet sweater with a lion on the front. The food he got, home-baked mince pies, Christmas cake, and nut brittle, were good. Harry looked forward to lessons against Dementors with Professor Lupin. But the_ real_ highlight of that Christmas was Harry's Firebolt._

Harry smiled at the thought of his Firebolt. That broom was amazing.

They were now sitting in the dining room, having a huge Christmas breakfast. Harry glanced up at Ginny, remembering that she went to the Yule Ball in his fourth year with Neville. He was a bit stressed that year, but Christmas was fun…

_Getting socks from Dobby that morning had been funny. Hermione had gotten Harry _Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland_ and Ron a bag of Dungbombs. Sirius gave him that amazing knife and Hagrid got Harry an assortment of treats. And, of course, Harry got the annually sweater; this year, green with a dragon. The Yule Ball was the highlight, though. The Great Hall had transformed completely, the whole place sparkling with silver dust, everything covered in mistletoe and holly. _

Harry and his family were at the Burrow for lunch. James, Albus, Lily, Rose, and Hugo were playing together. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were watching their kids, while Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were making a grand meal. Harry watched Albus and Rose playing quietly, thinking that they grew up in a much better world than he did. Harry thought back to his first Christmas with Voldemort back…


	3. OotP through HBP

Christmas Memories

Chapter 3 Order of the Phoenix through Half-Blood Prince

Last Chapter  
>Harry thought back to his first Christmas with Voldemort back…<br>-

_Although the days leading up to Christmas were dark and gloomy, Christmas was fun, like always. He got excellent books like _Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use against the Dark Arts_, and not so great books, like the homework planner that Hermione got him. The fanged wallet proved useless, and the tiny model of a Firebolt that Tonks got him was fun, though he wished he had his normal sized. He got more Every-Flavor Beans from Ron, and the ever famous hand-knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasley. The painting of what might have been Harry from the little house-elf Dobby had been a real laugh with the twins. Grimmauld Place is usually dark and creepy, but that Christmas, it felt like home._

Harry's heart ached with grief for his Godfather. Although it had been about twenty-one years, Harry still missed him intensely.

But he shouldn't start grieving Sirius now. They were now in Diagon Alley, showing the kids how beautiful it is in the holiday season. Ginny had come here when she was a little girl. Harry then remembered his sixth year Christmas…

_They were all in the sitting room at the Burrow, listening to __Celestina Warbeck__ on the radio on Christmas Eve. Harry, Ron, Remus, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Fred, and George were all there. On Christmas morning, Harry got the sweater with a large Golden Snitch on the front, _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes _from Fred and George, and maggots from Kreacher. The visit from Percy and the Minister had not been much fun, but, hey, Christmas at the Burrow is never boring!_

If Harry had known how depressing and sad his next Christmas would be, he probably would have tried to make that Christmas more fun.

They were now home from Diagon Alley, and eating a wonderful Christmas dinner of turkey, warm biscuits, and corn on the cob. As Harry ate this wonderful dinner, he couldn't help but remember the Christmas where he almost starved on his search for Horcruxes…


	4. DH

Christmas Memories

**AN: Thank you all for the favorites follows, but I also really like reviews. Please, I'm not asking much, just about thirty more seconds. But again, thank you sooooooooo much for the favorites. Merry Christmas!**

Chapter 4 DH

Last chapter:  
>Harry couldn't help but remember the Christmas where he almost starved on his search for Horcruxes…<br>-

_After finally convincing Hermione to go to Godric's Hollow, they set off very soon. After seeing the statue/war memorial, they went to the graveyard. They saw Ignotus Pervell's grave, and Dumbledore's family's graves, too. But the most heart-wrenching had been his parents. To see those words there, engraved on the stone like everybody else's. He had cried, not really caring that Hermione was there. It all hit him like a boulder. His parents were buried bones underneath this dirty old stone, not knowing that their son not knowing or caring their son was alive and well right above them. That Christmas, there had been no gifts, no Christmas cheer, not even Ron. Harry had taken for granted the wonderful Christmases at Hogwarts. Oh, how much he would give for another happy Christmas at Hogwarts…._

Harry pulled on a shirt and climbed into bed by Ginny, and let a single tear fall for all those who couldn't see this Christmas…

James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Cedric Diggory, Fred Weasley, Alastor Moody, Ted Tonks, Colin Creevey, and Severus Snape. Rest In Peace, all of you, and may all of your Christmases up there be as merry as the ones down here.


End file.
